1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crane having a pendant supported boom; and more particularly relates to an extensible boom that is supported by at least one pendant which is supportively connected to the boom at a plurality of locations forwardly of the boom pivot axis for minimizing boom droop and boom friction during extension and retraction as compared to a cantilevered telescopic boom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The pendant supported boom of the present invention is somewhat similar to that disclosed in U.S. Poock application Ser. No. 145,529 which was filed on May 1, 1980 and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,434 which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The disclosure of the Poock application is incorporated by reference herein.
It is also well known in the art to extend and retract telescopic booms with one or more hydraulic rams.